1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to liquid sensors, including electro-optic liquid sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous components in numerous different fields are dependent on the presence or absence of liquid, or a certain amount of liquid. Accordingly, sensors have been developed for detecting the presence of fluid. One known sensor type is an electro-optic sensor including a light source, a prism, and a light detector.
In known electro-optic liquid sensors, light emitted from the light source may be returned to the light detector by the prism only if no liquid is present. If liquid is present, no light may be returned to the light detector.